This invention relates to trunk liners and more particularly to trunk liners for an automobile trunk compartment.
For many years, liners for the trunk compartment of automobiles have been of multi-piece construction with typically seven to eleven pieces being separately formed and fitted together and held by fasteners for lining the trunk compartment. In order to position and interconnect the separate pieces to form an entity trunk liner, many of the pieces have been arranged in overlapping relationship. Needless to say, the separate forming of the many pieces and the fitting of the same together to form the trunk liner has been an expensive, time consuming, and tedious procedure.